TT Polar Express
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: you got the titans as little children without powers. Cyborg as the man who punches the tickets, and Dr.Light and Control Freak as the train conductors. it's just like The Polar Express movie if you haven't seen it, you must see it for the holidays
1. Chapter 1

ok, all of the titans are around the ages of 9-12. except for Cyborg because he's the conductor. there's no powers, no purple or green hair, no anything like the show. just a bunch of average little titans going to see santa.

* * *

A boy with black hair and red pj's was sleeping soundly in his bed. He must have been no older than 12. Then, a noise from downstairs woke him up. He opened his blue eyes and slipped out of his bed. He tip-toed down the first set of stairs and gazed around at the livingroom. The room was dark except for the christmas tree lights and the star shining on top; the milk and cookies left out for Santa were untouched. Then, he heard more noises. The boy stretched his neck to see if the person was who he thought it was. He saw that the person was chubby, jingled when he walked, and had a hat on his head. But then the person sighed and put a little girl down and took off his hat. The boy had a disappointed look on his face. He then noticed that his parents were coming up the stairs with his little sister. He raced to his bedroom, closed the door, and peeked out of the keyhole. He saw his parents tucking in his sister while she was talking to them. "He said that Santa would have to travel faster than the speed of light to get to every girl and boy in the world. And to carry oll of the presents, Santa's sleigh would have to be as big as an ocean liner" he heard his sister tell their parents. When they tucked her in, the went to check up on their son. He ran to his bed and pretended to sleep. "Look" the father whispered. "He used to be up all night waiting for Santa" his mother said. They then left his room. Once everything got quiet again, he got out of his bed and took out one of his encyclopedia's. He flipped through the pages until he found 'North Pole'. He read about it and shook his head. He climbed back into his bed and tried to get some sleep. The boy's clock next to his bed read 9:48.

A few hours passed and the clock now read 11:10. A metal object on the floor of his room started to rattle against the radiator in his room. He woke up from the noise and found his whole room shaking. Things tipping over on his shelves, stuff shaking from the ceiling. The boy was sitting staight up in his bed. He got out of his sheets and ran to the window. A bright light passed by it a few times. The boy grabbed his black robe quickly, but the pocket tore on his bed post and marbles fell from the broken pocket.

When he came out of his front door, a huge, long rolling cloud of smoke appeared infront of him. When the steam disappeared, a long black train appeared infront of him. He gazed at the locomotive and the name painted on the side in white. "ALL ABOURD!" came a voice from a bit of distance away. The boy looked over and walked cautiously over to the man. The guy was a tall black man (i'm not racist) wearing a blue conductor outfit with a conductor hat (hint, this guy is Cyborg. the kid with black hair is a little robin). "Well, ya comin'?" the guy asked. The boy wondered for a bit. "To where?" he asked. "Why to the North Pole of course! This...is the Polar Express" the man exclaimes while putting his arm out and mentioning the train. "Well, This is your name right?" the man asked pulling out a clipboard from the train compartment they were next to. He thrust the board into the boy's face. He nodded. "Let's see. You haven't had a picture with Santa this year, no letter to Santa, and you made your sister put out the milk and cookies" the guy said with a disappointed look. "If I were you, I would think about getting on the train" he said in the boys face. The boy backed up some few steps and the man straightened up. "Very well." He jumped back onto the compartment and waved the lantern to the conductors. The train whistle blew and the train started to move slowly.

After about a few windows passed by him, he started to run to the bar of the compartment. When he reached it, he grabbed on and swung himself in. He took his other hand and placed it on the other bar. The wind blew his hair and snow flew by. A muffled cough came from behind him. The boy turned around to see the conductor. The man lead the boy into the compartment where he would be for the remainder of the trip to the North Pole. He looked around for a seat to himself. He found one and sat down. Across from him was a girl with ruby red hair in two high pigtails, green eyes, and a green nightdown. She looked at him and smiled a friendly smile. He glanced at her then looked away. Then looked back at her. She was still smiling. "Hey! Hey! Hey you!" came a wierd voice from infront of the boy. He looked up to see a blonde haired boy with green pj's on and a green dog on his shirt. "Hey, do you know what kind of train this is? Well? Huh? Do ya?" the kid asked annoyingly. "It's a magic train of course" the girl answered. The other boy looked out the window while the annoying kid talked about what kind of modle train the Polar Express was. (hint, the annoying kid is BB & the girl is Star).


	2. just movin' on

A jolt surged through the train which made it surge a little more forward. "We're heading for the other side of the tracks" the anoying kid said. All of the kids looked out of the windows and watched the scenery slow down, then come to a halt. The annoying kid stuck his head out of the open window, then pulled it back in. "Ah, just another pick up. I thought you were the last one" BB said, first waving his hand, then pointing it towards the black haired boy. He looked out the window and saw a little girl in a midnight blue (almost black) night gown and boots, stairing at the black man. She backed away a few steps. "Well, suit yourself" the black man said. He got on the train and waved his lantern. The train whistle sounded and the train started to move again. The little girl outside watched the train go by for a bit then started running after it. Her arm stretched out to grab onto the bar. The black haired boy stuck his head out of the window. "Come on! Come on!" Robin encouraged her. Others gathered around the windows and were yelling to her too. The girl ran but started tripping, then tripped altogether. "We have to stop the train!" he shouted. "But how?" BB asked. "The emergency break" Star pointed out. Robin went to the back of the compartment and pulled on the emergency break. THe train's wheels screeched and sparks flew for a few seconds. The train then stopped and everyone saw the little girl walk onto the train from the back window. Robin gave a small wave when she looked in, but she turned the other way and walked into the other compartment all by herself.

Then the front door opened and in burst the conductor. "Who applied the emergency break?!" he asked furiously. "He did!" BB pointed towards Robin. Teh man walked briskly over to Robin. "Do you intend on us not getting to the North Pole? This train is on a very tight schedual. Although some of us don't care if we get there, others do" he told Robin in his face. "But he was just trying to let that girl on the train" Star backed him up. The man looked at Star, then at the last train compartment and saw the little girl in the back. "Is that true?" he asked Robin. He nodded. "Very well then" he sighed. He turned away from Robin and told everyone, "Please take your seats, everyone. Please take your seats." After everyone was seated, he turned back to them and in a loud whisper he said, "Thank you." The guy then grabbed the intercom speaker (i have no clue what it's called)and asked all of the kids one simple question. "Is anyone here, in need of refreshments?" All of the children start yelling me me me me me me! "I thought so" the man said. Then he opened the compartment door and in danced waites with silver trays in one hand and the other on their hip. They turned some of the chairs around so they faced the other one that was behind them. The waiters tap danced in the isle, then took their extra hand and placed their apron in mid air over nothing but it formed a table. The waiters danced and dacned in the isle but moved when the chefs came out with the midget plates and cups. The chefs flung the plates and cups here and there. The waiters held up their silver trays and the tableware landed neatly on the trays. (a/n ok, i'm really lazy the moment and i don't want to put in the rest of this part).

After the hot chocolate was served, Star grabbed the cocoa she stashed under her seat and went to the back door. "Hey, you're not supposed to go across to other train carts alone. It's train regulations to have a kid cross with an adult" BB yelled after her in an annoying voice. Star turned around to look at him, "I think I'll be fine." Then, the one person she didn't want to come in, came in and walked up behind her. "What are you doing out of your seat young lady?" Cy asked her (a/n remember, big adult Cy here). She turned around to face the guy and stuttered a bit. "She was just taking the drink to the girl over there because she didn't get any" Robin backed Star up, like repaying the favor. The man looked at the lonley girl back there and saw she was looking down at the floor. "She didn't get any refreshmants?" he asked. Both Star and Robin nodded. "Well let's bring her sme then!" Cy shouted. He led Star over the little latch that connected the train compartments together. "Watch your step" he told her. (a/n ok, i'm also gonna skip the whole ticket thing because that'll just take up time and space like these author's notes are).

* * *

k, i'm taking advise from a person who reviewed to this story and changing somethings around. but, anywho, if you like it, please tellme. heck, flames are acceptable (did i spell that right?). any constructive critisism is aloud (since when did i start using big words? ouch my brian hurts now). please review 


	3. Carabu!

Robin looked out the window, finding there was nothing else to do. He watched the passing scenery pass by. The delicate snow drifting towards the ground. The bare trees being covered with the little flakes, making the brown bark sparkle with white pleasure. He noticed Star came back in and Cy left to go to the front of the train to make sure they were on time. Star sat across from Robin again and tried to strike up a conversation, right before something furry brushed up against her leg. She made a small surprised sound and brought her legs up against her chest. Robin looked down and saw something gray and hairy. "Seath, get over here" called a girl from behind him. Out from under the seats crawled a gray wolf. He trodded over to the girl who called his name. The girl had blond hair that was also in two high pigtails like Star's was. Her big blue eyes transfixed on her wolf. She wore a long blue shirt with the letter "B" on the front in glitter. Her long blue pants reached the floor, covering her blue knee high argile socks and blue boots. "Sorry, he's curious but not dangerous" the girl answered. "Yeah, acts just like a dog" a girl popped up from behind the blue girl. She had brownish-red hair in a high ponytail held up by a red bow and a pink and red heart clip keeping the hair together in the back. She wore a pink nightgown with a black ribbon going around her middle. "But he will fight when it's necessary" up popped another girl next to the pink girl. This girl had black hair, forest green eyes, a green jacket covering her shirt, and black pants just barely exposing her black boots. "Hey, you brought Seath!" said a blond haired boy with blue eyes. The boy honestly looked like the blond girl, but he was a boy and didn't have the same clothes on. He wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with a black stripe around the shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "You finally notice" the blond girl says. The boy looks at the girl with a smile. "I'm Sidney, also known as Blossom" the pink girl said. "I'm Sarah, better known as Bubbles" the blue girl finally spoke up. "Name's Rashel, call me Buttercup. And Bubbles' boyfriend over there is Boomer, AKA Ben" the green girl nodded. "HEY! Stop saying that!" both blondes yelled. "It's true you like each other though" said 'Blossom'. 'Bubbles' and 'Boomer' blushed and looked away. "Hey, your nicknames sound like..."BB started but was cut off bu the girls. "Powerpuff Girls!" "But you can't forget a member of the Rowdyruff boys over there" 'Bubbles' pointed to 'Boomer'. "Something you don't see everyday" Robin muttered to Star. She nodded "But I like nicknames. Only your friends know who their talking to. And it's fun!" Star added. They talked to the other girls for a bit before the train lurched forward and Cy came in. He went to Star and Robin and grabbed their arms. "You two, come with me" he ordered. "Do we have a choice?" Robin wondered. "To be honest, no" Cy told him. He draged them out of the compartment and led them to the front of the train.

"Okay, you stay here and I got fix the light" a fat man with a balding red head (control freak) told a skinny man with black hair (and facial hair)(Dr.light). "No, you stay here and I'll go fix the light" the skinny man insisted. Then Cy burst through the doors along with little Robin and Star. "Here, show them what to do and then BOTH of you go fix the light" Cy yelled at the bickering men. After both Robin and Star knew what to do, the fat guy and the skinny man left the front train place (i have no clue what it's called. all i know is that it's where you steer the train), they took another lightbulb with them and went to fix the light on the train. Once all the men where gone, Robin got a wierd look on his face. He was eyeing a rope that he was itching to pull. Star saw what he was looking at and got a small smile too. Robin then reached for it and yanked on it. The train whistle tooted (hehe!). "I've wanted to do that my whole life" Robin laughed. Then Star had a feeling ath something was wrong. She heard something from the very front of the train. Both kids went to the window, which had no glass, and looked at the fat man yelling something, but they couldn't quite hear him. "Stop what?" Robin asked. They listened closer and then finally heard what he said. "Stop the train! we have to stop the train. But I don't remember which one was the break" Star said franticly. "This looks like a break" Robin commented, pointing to red handled lever. "Then a mental note snapped in Star's head. "I remember now. It was this one" she pointed to small lever next to a bunch of pipes. "Are you sure?" Robin asked. "Possitive" Star reassured him. Robin looked at both levers, then pushed the one Star had pointed at. The wheels of the train started to screech to a halt.

"Carabu?" the fat guy yelled in question? Cy came into the train compartment with Star and Robin and yelled, "Why did you stop the train?! We're never going to get there on time if we don't stop stopping!" Cy yelled. "But look!" Star pointed out the window toawrds the front of the train. Cy looked out and saw what the men upfront saw."Carabu?!" Cy yelled. "There must be a thousand of 'em. Mabey a million. It'll take ages for all of 'em to cross" the fat guy exclaimed. Cy climbed to the very front of the train, so did Star and Robin. But when Robin tried to put his foot down, he slipped and grabbed the only thing availiable, the skinny guy's loooooooooong beard. He grabbed the hair in a haste to not fall and the guy made a long hooting sound. The Carabu in the front made a noise, like it was talking. The fat guy noticed it and pulled on the skinny guy's beard too. He made the sound again, and so did the Carabu. Thhen Cy pulled on the beard three times, the first two slow and hard, then the last one really long. The Carabu made a VERY long noise, then all of the Carabu started to move out of their way. The fat guy clipmed back to the control compartment and so did the skinny guy. "Okay, now slooooooooow" Cy said while putting his right hand forward in a slow motion. The train started to move forward at a slow pace, passing by the Carabu.


End file.
